


Dungeon Buddies

by bunnyrevolution



Category: Dragon Nest
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyrevolution/pseuds/bunnyrevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bond goes beyond saving each other's hides on the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broke

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble series dedicate to me and my friends' character on Dragon Nest.
> 
> Repost from my deviantArt account http://isalmon.deviantart.com/

"Heyyyy, Ishmere wait up!!"

 

The young cleric quietly sighs as he turned to the source of the familiar voice. Upon reaching his long-time friend, Rysvan panted lightly, clearly worn out from all the errands given by Merchant May. Ishmere could not think of why the warrior would willingly help out that nosy woman.

 

"...what is it, slowpoke?"

 

Rysvan gave him a half-hearted glare. It wasn't his fault he has not enough money to buy himself a mount, besides running can be a good work out. Ishmere is just a lazy bum who rides Mocha almost everywhere he goes.

 

_This is all part of the training. Ishmere just doesn't know what he's missing!_

 

He nodded to himself earning a weird stare.

 

"Would you mind telling me what you want, or are we going to just stand here all day long?" threatened Ishmere.

 

Green eyes widen and Rysvan held up both of his hands in defense. It's not the first time he had faced the cleric's wrath and probably would not be the last given his lucky strike at being clumsy.

 

"Easy now, pal, I just found a new quest on the Guild Board!"

 

Rysvan took out a scroll from his backpack and handed it over to Ishmere. Cool eyes scan through the messy scrawl, Ishmere scoffed at the horrible writing he looked back at Rysvan.

 

"Do you really expect me to understand this?"

 

Rysvan wailed.

 

"Aww c'mon it's perfectly readable!"

 

"Not really."

 

Rysvan then took few precious moments; May never lets him off for a break even if he deserves it; to explain to the cleric of the quest's details. At the end, Ishmere nodded at Rysvan and gave him a smirk.

 

"I supposed I can accompany you this time."

 

A fist pump.

 

"Alright!!"

 

"But I want three-quarters of the reward."

 

"Aww man..."

 

And Rysvan wonders why he never has enough money.


	2. Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ishmere can't cook for his dear life.

Ishmere sighs for umpteenth time as he carries a basket filled with an array of ingredients back to his room. Usually he would have left all the work to his more muscular and full of brute power friend but the heavens must be punishing him for all the time he messed with boy. Kicking open the door with his feet, he looked at his current patient. Rysvan shifted his eyes from the ceiling to the form of his friend, delight evident in his eyes; the warrior was never the one to keep still for long lest he would get bored. Now that he vision had cleared, he got to look properly at Ishmere's state of...

 

Literal mess.

 

"Did Kim Orc come back for another challenge?"

 

If Rysvan wasn't in such a bad state, Ishmere would have summoned his Goddess Relic and unleashed hell onto on the smirking warrior without hesitation but given that he was the one responsible for his current predicament, Ishmere would have to let this one slide.

 

Just one time, he convinced himself. Setting down the basket, he gave Rysvan his infamous glare.

 

"Be grateful that I actually went through all the trouble... unless you want May to cook up one of her remedies again."

 

Rysvan involuntarily shudders at the thought and winced when his body did not approve of his slight movement. The newly-bestowed Paladin smirked at Rysvan's pain. He was not about to suffer alone in his muddy clothing.

 

"Mind telling me what you're going to do with all that stuff?"

 

The young swordsman shifted his eyes towards the equally muddy basket and back to Ishmere. He simply shrugged indicating he needs some space which Rysvan let him; as strange as it sound it made him all fuzzy inside watching his friend go through all the trouble to brew up his remedy.

 

_Even if it was Ishmere's fault in the first place…_

 

It all started out when they were helping out Scholar Bailey seeking out a rare heraldry in Sanctuary Core when a bunch of dark elves ambushed them. In a moment of panic, Ishmere accidentally hit Rysvan with one of his recently acquired spell... that he hasn't mastered 100% yet. One thing led to the other and now the swordsman is in a semi paralysis with pricking needle sensation all over his body. He could just hear Master Chandler's roar of rage if he finds out he's reduced to no better than a slug. Noticing that Ishemere has finished changing into a fresh garb, Rysvan voiced out his curiosity again.

 

"Soooooo?"

 

"What?"

 

"What'cha gonna do with all that stuff?"

 

"You'll see."

 

It was rare that Ishmere ever smiled lest it was for his family -and maybe even Rysvan if he'd stop pressing all the right buttons in Ishmere's rage meter. And so when he smiled Rysvan knew that the paladin was up to no good.

 

"Ishmereee??"

 

Ishmere merely ignore Rysvan and proceeded to empty out all his loot in the basket on the table, sorting them into separate piles. Some he tossed it into the cauldron and the rest in the old mortar he always kept close with him. He may have the ability to heal but one can cast only so much especially with a reckless friend by his side. Rysvan continued his futile attempt trying to peek at whatever Ishmere was doing from the bed. Not that he could see anything besides the paladin's back. After what seemed like eternity, Ishmere finally turned back to Rysvan and held out a bowl of weird looking purple goo.

 

"...."

 

Looking down at the bubbling concotion and back to Ishmere, Ishmere could already tell making Rysvan eat this was not going to be easy.

 

"YOU WANT ME TO EAT THAT?!"

 

Ishmere cringed at the loud shout.

 

Is the boy even ailing at all, he wondered.


	3. Temper

There won't be a day sooner when Ishmere would smite off that wicked sorceress' head. Never in his life had he met a woman, a living being nonetheless, that can set him off faster than the speed of light.

 

Lady Kaylee did not hold back a single ounce of restraint when she expressed her dislike of clerics right in front of his face. If it had not been for the young sword master's sake -and his impeccable pride, Ishmere would have unleashed a barrage of savage words that would make even the goddesses blush.

  
_Dear Altea, forgive his sins._  
  


Rysvan noticed his friend's agitation towards the particular sorceress although he doesn't really blame him. Lady Kaylee can be such a… diva; a trait all sorceresses share. It’s not an uncommon fact that clerics and sorceresses don’t go hand in hand but when you put Ishmere into the equation, things can go bad reaaaaaly fast.

 

Luckily, King Cassius had dismissed them quickly to check out about the Dark Knight. Dragging the paladin away, Rysvan hoped that he won’t have to see the day when things go bloody between those two.


	4. Walking Disaster

Rysvan’s eye twitched at the sight of his destroyed room. If one had just stumbled in at that moment, they’d have sworn a hurricane had passed through the room. He slowly shifted his gaze back and forth between the two brothers responsible for the mess.

Brothers who couldn’t be more different than day and night.

On one side, Ishmere is sitting on the overturned bed glaring at his younger brother leaning against the opposite wall. In between them lie Rysvan’s possession; all strewn and broken. “Kekeke, after all these years you still haven’t change, brother,” Aidan snickered. The assassin looked far too relaxed despite the heated glare from his brother.

“Tch, and you’re still a brat,” Ishmere barked back, looking far more than ready to smite Aidan. Sensing the inn would turn into a pile of rumble if he didn’t interfere, Rysvan walked to the middle of the room, enough to block the brothers from each other’s view.

“Hey, hey, hey do you realize where you guys are?”

Both brothers gave him a deadpan look and replied “Your room,” If only the warrior could facepalm without instigating another argument between the brothers. “May’s inn to be exact.” he replied calmly, hoping they’d get the hint and not start a war before he’s forced to camp out in Gray Ruins again.

“So? Afraid your little girlfriend’s gonna get angry? Kekekeke~”

Aidan’s remark was enough to make Ishmere got up and withdraw his weapon from his belt. “Mind your manners you bloody twat,” he hissed. The younger of the two suddenly had a look of realization and stood up straight, his signature grin plastered on his face and continued. “My bad. Didn’t know the shorty was your - ” His remark was cut off as Ishmere’s weapon sends him flying through the wall. The young warrior could only watch as the two brothers attempt to kill each other and at the same time demolishing the inn.

There goes his entire life savings.


	5. Take Flight

“Hey, Ishmere look at meee~!!” with a laugh, Rysvan turned and whirled around while flapping his wings. After a torturous round of maintaining her lands, Stella had cast a temporary spell on the two adventurers granting both with wings. The swordsmaster got a pair of golden wings while the paladin received black ones.

The wings didn’t exactly let them fly but the sorceress had mentioned they could move faster than they normally could. Not to mention preventing Ishmere from getting tossed around for being a slowpoke. Ishmere denied he was slow it’s just that Rysvan has a habit of running around like a monkey made him appear slower.

Snapping back his attention to Rysvan who’s currently missing, he heard a cry from above. “Ishmereeeee!! I’m gonna try and fly!” Ishmere didn’t have time to even respond before Ryvsan jumped off the castle wall.

And fall straight into the fountain.

Obviously the idiotic swordsmaster never pays attention to anything when he gets distracted and gets into trouble afterwards. Most of the time his idiocy resulted in multiple self-injuries, wrath of others involved in the vicinity and one massive migraine for Ishmere. Massaging his throbbing temple, he waited for Rysvan to resurface and blink innocently back at him.

“Hey, these wings don’t work!”


	6. IKEA

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Ishmere asked the blond working on assembling their new table. Thanks to Aidan's tendency of unleashing his hyperactive monstrosity in the house whenever he gets his grubby hands on sugar, the poor silver head had to fork out money from his own wallet yet again to replace Rysvan's dining table.

 

Bless the blond for being such a patient angel with his useless brother.

 

Then again he wished he'd just throw Aidan's sorry ass out on the streets.

 

"Don't worry! This will be done in a jiffy." Rysvan casual replied, his tongue poking out in a typical concentrating manner. On normal circumstances, he'd thought it was almost impossible to screw up putting together a bunch of planks and boards. But Rysvan was not your average logical human being.

 

After dismissing the manual included in the packaging, referring to it as a piece of cake, Rysvan began assembling the pieces together...

 

"Ta-daah!!"

 

Ishmere reluctantly turned to look at the piece of furniture the blond assemble... only to find it looking exactly as the table on the packaging. Eyes widen in shock, he began circling the furniture to make sure no legs were attached upside down or if there were any cracks on them. Rysvan has a tendency to use brute force to cram things together much to Ishmere's dismay.

 

He hated to acknowledge this, but for once, he was actually wrong. Sensing his friend's shock, Rysvan puffed his cheeks in an attempt to sulk.

 

"Hey, even I can put a simple table together!!"

 

Ishmere sheepishly waved his hands in defeat. Just when they were shifting the newly built furniture to the dining area, loud crashing sounds and screaming can be heard from outside. Neither of could even react when Aidan came crashing into the hall riding a four wheeler.

 

Poor Ishmere could hear his wallet crying at the eventual destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on imagineyour-oc's prompt 'Imagine your OC building IKEA furniture without instructions.'  
> Link: http://imagineyour-oc.tumblr.com/post/96564829570/imagine-your-oc-building-ikea-furniture-without


End file.
